¿Casualidad o deseo profundo?
by Pide.rulz
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando se desafía a House? ¿Como puede cambiar las cosas un simple beso? [Huddy]


Capitulo 1.

Era lunes, el día que por naturaleza odiaba, el fin de semana había estado horrible, su pierna no dejaba de dolerle y Wilson se fue de viaje con su esposa, así que estuvo completamente solo sin poder burlarse de alguien para calmar su dolor.

Se volteó para ver la hora "7:04" al verla se impresiono, era realmente extraño que se despertara tan temprano, y además un Lunes, así que estaba dispuesto a seguir durmiendo, pero antes tomo dos pastillas de Vicodin y con naturalidad se las metió con alegría en la boca. Se sentía extraño, estaba alegre, y no sabia el porqué, "quizás es por la pierna" se dijo tratando de explicarse la razón de su extraño estado de ánimo, ya no le dolía atrozmente como hace dos días atrás. No pudo dormir, así que se fue directo a la ducha, luego tomó algo añejo que encontró en el refrigerador y se lo sirvió como desayuno, al parecer hoy iba a ser un día diferente, eso era seguro.

Se subió a la moto y dio una larga vuelta, pero el destino final fue el hospital. Era extraño llegar ahí tan temprano, por lo que cuando entro, todo el personal lo veía con asombro, pero nunca tanto como el de Cuddy, quien se le acerco para tocarle la frente

-¿Estas bien? -Dijo algo preocupada

-Sip -Dijo este de buen humor, Cuddy sólo pestaño impactada, miraba a House como diciéndole "Exijo una explicación", pero no la recibió, porque cuando recuperó la movilidad de su cuerpo por la gran sorpresa de verle así, House ya estaba en camino dirigiéndose a su despacho; necesitaba un buen café de los que hacía Cameron.

Iba camino a su despacho silbando, cuando algo llamo mucho su atención dentro de el

-¿¡Qué demonios están haciendo!? -Sonó molesta la voz de House

-Pues...nosotros..emm...veras -Dijo una voz tímida de chica esta vez

-... -por suerte recuperó ese sarcasmo suyo que le hacía superior- ¡Vamos! ¡que es una broma!-Sonrió forzadamente, pero no tanto para que los jóvenes doctores se dieran cuanta de ello- Parece que algunos tuvieron un buen fin de semana, ¿eh? -No obtuvo respuesta, Chase y Cameron se miraban avergonzados

-Te dije que podían vernos -Susurró la chica

-Oh, claro, ahora yo soy el culpable -habló esta vez el australiano con ironía pero aún en murmullos -House sólo miraba el espectáculo, nunca se sabe cuando encuentras a tus doctores besándose apasionadamente, no! esperen, esa palabra no describía los acalorados besos que compartían con alegría, así que aprovechó para hablar

-Cameron, creo que a tu blusa se le cayó un botón ¿O fue Chase quien lo arrancó? -Dijo mirándola con los ojos abiertos y la cabeza un poco ladeada, con esa odiosa mirada irónica, mientras se servía café. Cameron se puso como un tomate, se tapó con las manos y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Chase.

-Ejem! -Carraspeo House, pero sólo Chase se dio cuenta de aquello y al darse la vuelta, se paralizó por la fea mirada que le echo House acompañado de golpecitos del bastón contra el suelo "Ándate con cuidado" quizás le transmitió, por lo menos así lo interpretó el joven doctor.

House jugaba pensativo con su pelota, sentado mirando por la ventana de su oficina, no podía sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza, era algo que realmente nunca se esperó, simplemente no podía soportarlo. Aunque le costaba aceptarlo, le agradaba la idea de que una mujer tan linda como Cameron se interesara por él, pero luego de lo ocurrido, ya no sabía que creer. "Dios!!" dijo lanzando con fuerza la pelota contra el suelo "¿Qué demonios es lo que me pasa?" -dijo pensando en voz alta

-Eso es lo que venía a preguntarte -Dijo una voz masculina

-Wilson -le respondió, reconociendo en seguida su voz sin siquiera voltearse a verle- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Como no te vi molestando a Cuddy a las 11, como de costumbre, intuí que algo andaba mal...

"Cuddy" ese nombre le sonó algo familiar, ahora gracias a su buen amigo, tenía un gran enredo de sentimientos, que de seguro sería difícil disolver

-House?? ¿Estas ahí? -Pregunto impaciente agitando las manos para ser visto

-Nada -Dijo fríamente mientras se paraba con dificultad de su silla

-Claro, se puede ver en tu cara -lo miró a los ojos con seriedad

-¡Ya te he dicho que nada! -Regañó con disgusto

-Bueno, si quieres hablar, ya sabes donde encontrarme -Miró hacia el suelo saliendo de la oficina

"¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Por qué me molesta todo esto? ¿Es que acaso para mi significa algo que ellos dos...?" Agito la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos, necesitaba algo de aire, así que subió a la azotea a tratar de no seguir pensando en eso. Cuando iba de camino, vio que Cuddy iba llena de carpetas a su despacho, entonces pensó que le animaría molestarla un rato, después de todo, no lo había echo en todo el día.

-Hola Jefa -Saludó mientras le picaba la espalda con el bastón

-¿Qué quieres ahora House? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada? -Le miró con disgusto

-¿En serio? -Ironizó- Yo pensé que jugabas a la secretaria -La decana le miró con gracia

-Ten -Dijo mientras le daba la mitad de carpetas que tan difícilmente cargaba- Será mejor que me ayudes y no estés sin hacer nada -Dijo con voz triunfante mientras le miraba con esa típica mirada suya de superioridad

-Pero... -La miró interrogante- ¿No ves que estoy lisiado? ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a ...esta enfermera? -Dijo apuntando a la que paso por su lado, quien a su vez le respondió con una mirada de enojo- Bien, creo que no -Se auto respondió luego de la mirada de la enfermera

-Llévalas a mi despacho -Dijo adelantándose, realmente se le veía apresurada, quien no lo estaría con tanto trabajo pendiente

Cuddy estaba sentada en su escritorio con una gran pila de carpetas administrativas, al fin entraba House con las restantes

-Dios!! ¿¡Esto es lo que haces todos los días!? y yo que pensaba que sólo te quedabas en tu oficina y no..

-No es lo que hago todos los días House -Le interrumpió con seriedad- Estas carpetas son...pues verás..."candidatos" -Dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos- House sólo le miro sin decir nada- Y como son tantos, pues pensé en que alguien me ayudara, como tú ya empezaste ayudándome con las inyecciones...

-Dios!! mira este patán!! jajaja, descartado -House ya había tomado una carpeta, Cuddy solo le miró con alegría, hace tiempo que no le veía sonreír así, House no era un ogro después de todo...

Después de alrededor de 2 horas de trabajo, tenían aun carpetas que revisar, pero Cuddy le dijo a House que de esas, ella se encargaría, así que el se fue a la cafetería a almorzar con Wilson

-¿No vas a decirme lo que te ocurrió en la mañana?

-Mmmm, ya sabes, lo típico, es la pierna la que me tiene tan preocupado, no dejó de dolerme el fin de semana

- Ahh... -se le oyó mientras mordía un gran trozo de su sándwich con peperoni y queso

-Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer, te veo luego-Dijo mientras se paraba de la silla afirmándose en su fiel bastón

-¿Cosas que hacer? no sabía que esa frase podía salir de tu boca- Bromeó Wilson

Al parecer House había olvidado completamente lo sucedido en la mañana, pero cuando vio a Cameron venir hacia él, todo parecía aún más confuso

-House, amm verás, quería decirte algo. Siento que nos vieras así con Chase, es que ahora estamos saliendo...¿No se lo dirás a Cuddy, verdad?

-Y por qué demoni... mmm, quizás pueda sacar provecho a esto ¿Y qué se supone que me darás a cambio? -le pregunto mirándole con cara de intimidación

-Vamos house!! no seas un inmaduro!! -le respondió furiosa por la absurda pregunta que le había echo

-Sólo bromeaba -dijo mientras seguía avanzando, escondiendo su cara de preocupación, mejor dijo algo apenada con su largos pasos

Cuando se dio cuenta, había llegado inconscientemente a la oficina de Lisa. Se quedó observándola un buen rato, estaba hablando por teléfono, hoy se veía diferente, algo más alegre se podría decir. En esos instantes House aprovecho para ordenar sus pensamientos. "¿Qué me ocurre hoy por dios? ¿Es qué acaso me esto enamorand..?" - No pudo seguir pensando en aquello, enamorarse era lo único que le faltaba. Agito la cabeza con fuerza volvió al mundo real, así que entró en silencio en la oficina y se sentó en el cómodo sillón de la bella decana

-Te llamo luego, esta bien? -Dijo terminando su llamada telefónica- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada, sólo iba pasando por aquí y aproveche de ver si habías terminado de revisar las carpetas

-No, aún me faltan algunas...

-Entonces déjame ayudarte- Le dijo cuando se paraba del sillón

"¿Pero por qué hará todo esto? ¿Por qué me alegra la idea de que él sea el elegido? No, qué estoy diciendo...Quizás quiere que le dé algo a cambio.. Si, eso debe ser.." -Pensó Cuddy

-House ¿Por qué haces todo esto? sabes que si quieres algo, debes pedirlo porque yo..

-Sólo lo hago porque me preocupo por ti, no quiero que a tu bebé le suceda algo malo-Le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos

El silencio reino unos minutos, los dos miraban el suelo, sumergidos cada uno en sus pensamientos

-House...-No tuvo el valor para seguir, lo que había pensado en decir era, simplemente absurdo...

Sonó el busca de House, era un mensaje de Wilson, fue tan oportuna la llamada de su amigo que Cuddy sonrió, se sintió aliviada. House le miró y se dirigió donde su amigo, algo había sucedido...¡¿Pero qué?!

---------------------------------

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.R.Á

--------------------------------


End file.
